


listen im sleep deprived so this is shit

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But it's still 98 percent nonsense, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, This isnt my most crackish crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: V3 spoilers!---The Diet Pepsi version of Satan is warm apparently.





	listen im sleep deprived so this is shit

**Author's Note:**

> after proof reading this half asleep im not sure if the intent is a virtual reality au or reincarnation or afterlife or whatever so go with what ever floats your boat yo. ⛵ ⛵ ⛵
> 
> i also used the same names from the asphyxiation fic because wtf else do I use
> 
>  
> 
> also the v3 spoilers are mentioned briefly, but they are endgame spoilers so that sux.

"Can we Anime and Chill?" Tsumtsum OwO'd. Kayayday gave a thumbs up emoji with her physical hands. Her girlfriend hand flapped in excitement. They could watch anime like normal people instead of being in a Killing Game cause while it was fun being the worst person in existence for five minutes, it's good to binge watch trash for happy feelings.

 

So they animed and chilled. Tsumtsum talked about the characters from whatever peppy anime they were viewing (probably something like School Days or Lord of The Rings) and how pretty they'd be in cosplays. Kayayday nodded, having no fucking clue what the frick the words her gf were throwing around. 'Long skirts' and 'practical atire'. Kayayday didn't even know Tsumtsum had 'character development' in her vocabulary.

 

Tsumtsum snuggled into Kayayday's arm. Her long hair made like a transformer and produced a protective cone. Like that bad mom from Pokemon, only with less of a jellyfish fetish. Kayayday used it as a blanket. It's fucking winter right now, what the fuck. Why is it cold.

 

Despite being hair, it made a nice blanket. It was warm, and that's neat. Kayayday didn't know that this warmth existed irl. Maybe it was anime logic or maybe the author is sleep deprived. Who knows?

 

With the anime drawing to a close, Tsumtsum yawned. She was still a bit happy, so she vibrated like a... let's say cat to keep this PG.

 

She rested her head on Kayayday's lap and decided to sleep (lucky bitch).

 

Kayayday pet her on the head and then realized holy duck. Diet Pepsi Satan is warm. Like a feline companion, but more like a stereotypical otaku in media. This was neat.

 

Kayayday fell asleep in on top of Tsumtsum. Cool.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

usually this is where i put a very horrible or great last sentence but im not gonna kill someone off again so fuck it gnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is my tenth fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Im so fuckin sorry yall that I've lived long enough to make ten of these shitposts.


End file.
